brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Wolverine
Marvel |Accessories = Claws Mask |Variations = Astonishing Classic Brown |Years = 2012, 2013, 2014, 2017 |Appearances = 6866 Wolverine's Chopper Showdown LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 76022 X-Men vs. The Sentinel 76073 Mighty Micros: Wolverine vs. Magneto }} Wolverine is a minifigure in the Marvel Super Heroes theme released in 2012. Description Astonishing Wolverine has the same black slicked up hair as the Vampire from Studios. His face has sideburns and is double-sided with straight faced and angry expressions. His torso is yellow with printing to depict his costume while he is with the X-Men, hence the belt. He has two earth blue stripes running down both sides of his torso and onto his yellow legs. There is back printing depicting how the suit fits against his back, at the top of the torso is part of his iconic mask (depicted as a hood), the continuation of the blue jagged strips and the belt. His arms are light nougat and his hands are dark blue, depicting him as sleeveless with gloves. He comes with two new claw parts which are also used on the Monster Fighters Werewolf. Wolverine is based on his Astonishing suit without his mask on. Classic Brown In 2014, Wolverine is based on his Classic Brown outfit. He has a newly moulded yellow cowl with large black fins over the eye holes. The head is printed similar to the 2012 variant with white goggles over the eyes to make the eyes white when the cowl is on and the sideburns are trimmed back for the cowls mouth hole, the other side has a more of a scowling expression with normal eyes, due to the interchangeable cowl and hair. The torso is yellow with flesh arms and brown hands and printed with a large brown strip printed down the torso, a red belt with a yellow X-Men insignia for a belt buckle, and the suit's cut on his body. The back is printed with the continuation of the brown strip and red belt, and the suit's cut on his back. The legs are yellow with brown hips. In LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, both the Astonishing and Classic versions are identical to his physical appearance. If Wolverine loses all of his hearts, he doesn't fall apart like normal minifigures, instead he becomes an adamantium skeleton. His ablities include super senses, which allow him to detect hidden objects, as well as look for weak points in structures. He can also dig, climb certain walls, and activate claw switches. Background Wolverine was born as James Howlett in 1899. He is a battle-hardened, amnesiac member of the X-Men, who lost his memory after a mysterious experiment that coated his skeleton in solid adamantium, improving his healing factor and also covering his original retractable bone claws with adamantium. He also ages much slower than a normal human. After this experiment, the only items in his possession were two dog tags stamped "Logan" and "Wolverine". He took on the name Logan and uses Wolverine as an alias. He is a mutant, part of a large group of humans that have enhanced "super powers" and abilities. He also has a rivalry with Sabretooth, who had seemingly murdered his love on Logan's birthday. He works alongside Professor X as a member of the X-Men, which also included Jean Grey, Storm, Cyclops, Iceman, Beast, Colossus, Archangel, Psylocke, and Gambit. As a member he helped fight Sentinels and Magneto and his Brotherhood, which included Sabretooth, Blob, Juggernaut, and Mystique. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes He encountered Hulk and Iron Man at Ryker's Island during the breakout, where he fought Sabretooth and both he and Hulk fought Abomination. He later went with Thor, Captain America, and the Human Torch to stop Loki, who had taken over Asgard. Notes * He is voiced by Steven Blum, who also voices Zeb Orrelios in Star Wars Rebels. LEGO.com Description Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video Game Variants Appearances * 6866 Wolverine's Chopper Showdown * 76022 X-Men vs. The Sentinel * 76073 Mighty Micros: Wolverine vs. Magneto Video Game Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Movie Appearances * Maximum Overload Gallery Wolverine3.jpg|CGI wolverine microsite.png|On the microsite Wolverine-2.jpg|Wolverine in the LEGO catalog Wolverine.png|Wolverine prototype wolverine back printing.jpg|Wolverine's back printing Wolverine box art.png|As seen on the box art of 6866 Wolverine's Chopper Showdown Wolverine Marvel Attacking.jpg|Wolverine attacking WOLVERINE.png|Icon on the LEGO Marvel Super Heroes game on LEGO.com WolverineCGI.png|CGI Wolverine Game.png|Wolverine in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes wolverine_asgard.jpg|Equipping his claws Wolverine close up.jpg|Close Up wolverine_asgard_2.jpg|Close Up lms4.jpg Screen_shot_2013-07-20_at_4.12.17_PM.png|In the Video Game MSH 07.png|Battling Silver Samurai MSH 01.png At_xmansion.jpg|Wolverine at X-Mansion 10230732674 d3ee3120cc o.jpg|Wolverine and Sabretooth in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes lego-marvel-super-heroes-images-screenshots-01_0903D4000000396018.jpg|Wolverine with The Hulk and Iron Man lego-marvel-super-heroes-images-screenshots-03_0903D4000000396020.jpg|Wolverine and The Hulk Logan.png|Promotional Image Ultimate_Wolverine.png|The classic brown variant's face design. Wolverine-logan-lego-marvel-super-heroes-4.99 thumb.jpg See also * Sabretooth * Magneto * Deadpool * Phoenix Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Marvel Minifigures